pripara_idol_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
M♪racle Tune VirBra Quarter Live!
Competing for VirBra Quarter. Info * Team: Miracle Tune * Theme: Kimonos, cherry blossoms and Japanese stuff! XD * Center: Rumi Yoshida * Stage: Sophie's Sakura stage * Song: Light Pink Day Tripper (from Aikatsu! CD short ver.) Song Coords The Live! Before the Live Rumi: Man, I'm finally chosen as the center! Yay! Akemi: You're just saying that to avoid me kick you to Mars, right? Rumi: H--hahaha... Elina: Guys, I got you something new!! (She shows MT a box. Akemi opens it, and there are hand fans in it!!) Clare: Wow, fans!! Are we gonna perform with this? Elina: Yup! remember how I thought you to pretend you're holding something while practicing? You're suppose to hold this!! Rumi will take two since she is the center. Rumi: WHAAAT?! Akemi: (Holds fan) Okay, guys! Time to change!! Meganee: Scan the appropriate number of MyTickets for your coord. You can also use Friend Tickets. Coord change start! This coord makes Rumi gothic and still cool in its dark color! Rumi: Gothic Kimono Coord! Meganee: This coord can make Akemi look pure and innocent for the audience! Akemi: Natural Kimono Coord! Meganee: Now this coord is just beautiful for lovely Clare because of its milky and sweet design, right? Clare: Feminine Kimono Coord! The Live!! * Red: all * Purple: Rumi * Orange: Clare * Green: Akemi Komorebi no midori no hikari de me wo samashitara Koko wa… Otozuretakatta toko Zekkō no tabi biyori ne takamaru kimochi Kyō no tabi mankitsu shimashou Shittori han’nari Koto no machinami wa utsukushī na Zutto iroasenai keshiki na no Shanari shanari Kimono sugata no Maiko-san kirei da na Ī na an’na fū ni somaritai! Kawaī dake ja dame desu ne Oshitoyakasa mo hitsuyō ne Soshite yasashisa to tsuyosa wo Awase motta ano hana no yōni Nippon no on’nanoko nara Yamato nadeshiko wo mezasu no Zutto sakasetai otomegokoro yo! "Making Drama, Switch On!" Rumi is seen on a grassy field. She blows a bamboo flute, and bamboo shoots grow from behind her. Two bamboo shoots bring down two girls sleeping on their leaves (Akemi and Clare.). The two wake up. They stand next to Rumi, joining her. The two girls catch two other bamboo flutes and as they blow it, a big shiny rainbow appears in the background, while the sky turns into nighttime. They jump in the air, shouting "Natural Bamboo Leaves Sonata!" "Cyalume Change!" They turn into their individual Cyalumes. Akemi's glow yellow, Rumi's glow turquoise, while Clare's glow red. "Cyalume Superior!" Hora miwataseba machijū wa Iron'na mono de afureteru Kakkoī mono ya hade na mono Oshare ni wa naru kedo Nippon no bi wo kiwametara Utsukushī mono wa mada aru yo Dakara minna de wa no kokoro ni somare! Kawaī dake ja dame desu ne Oshitoyakasa mo hitsuyō ne Soshite yasashisa to tsuyosa wo Awase motta ano hana no yōni Nippon no on’nanoko nara Yamato nadeshiko wo mezasu no Zutto sakasetai otomegokoro yo! After the Live! Rumi: Well, everyone thank you for watching this live!! Anyways, All: Vote for Miracle Tune!! Rumi: As I suspect we are gonna lose! Clare & Akemi: *Screaming at Rumi* IDIOT!! *Drags her off stage* Category:M♪racle Tune Lives Category:Quarter Grand Prix Category:VirBra Quarter Category:ParaPri 2016 Category:GASUV46 Category:Mini auditions